


Summer Nights

by SecondSilk



Series: Summer [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seachange (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out there are things Miranda wants to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

The sun sank below the horizon and the temperature dropped ten degrees. Buffy pulled herself out of her chair.

"I think I can move again now."

Miranda grabbed her bathers and threw Buffy a towel.

"What am I going to do with this?" Buffy asked.

"Swim. You should come, night swimming is glorious. Unless you're too close to the boat shed."

"I thought we were going to train."

"Not when I'm this sticky," Miranda said.

Miranda seemed to have given up arguing that she wasn't ever going to train. But Buffy wasn't sure that meant she had accepted it.

Sighing, she stood up and followed her fellow Slayer down to the beach, she still wasn't used to the abrupt changes in weather this place seemed to enjoy. Giles had promised to investigate mystical causes.

The water was pleasantly cool. Buffy began to enjoy the summer night. Miranda splashed her with a hefty kick water. Buffy, though, was able to show exactly what advantages a fully trained Slayer had.

Miranda came to the surface coughing.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My Watcher."

"That stuffy guy."

"I adapted it for the water," Buffy said.

"Okay, teach me. I want to learn that."


End file.
